


may death never stop you

by hopefulundertone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night when you wakes up, panting in cold sweat. You lie immobile, shaking slightly, and stare up at your ceiling. It's been a while since that happened, but you know what happened. Of course you know what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may death never stop you

**Author's Note:**

> tiny crap drabble bc sans' backstory is a feels-fest and i have EMOTIONS

It's the middle of the night when you wakes up, panting in cold sweat. You lie immobile, shaking slightly, and stare up at your ceiling. It's been a while since that happened, but you know what happened. Of course you know what happened.

_The feel of familiar bone-white dust between your fingers._

_The cold rage that has your magic glowing blue._ _Pain and grief and desperation that you can't seem to shake, crawling up your back._

 _The sudden condensation of your energy, melding together into familiar weapons you've never seen before. T_ _he Gasterblasters hover behind you as you scream._

 _And then the flash of cold, cold steel, driving the air from your non-existent lungs and the strength from your magic._ _The awful sound of metal on bone, and then warm crimson liquid spilling down your front._

_Your limbs disintegrating one by one, dissolving into dust and agony._

It's all familiar, too familiar. You know this scene like the back of your phalanges. That's fine. Your magic is in battle mode, excited by the dream. That's fine too. It lights your eye, and shines around the room as you shuck your jacket and then shirt off, and peer at your torso. Sure enough, the deep rut across your ribcage, savagely carved into you by countless cruel timelines, has deepened. You remember just the vaguest impression of waking up the second time, completely confused that everything was as per normal, and then looking down to see the lightest scratch across his ribcage, and having the cool feeling of dread settle in your stomach when you realised that you hadn't reset entirely. You're not sure what'll happen if the rut deepens and eventually cuts through the bone. Maybe it'll all be over then. Maybe your bones will crumble to dust and your magic will drift away and become one of the many twinkling stars in the sky and you finally rest. You can always dream.

The door cracks open, and the glowing blue magic in your eyesocket extinguishes immediately as you shrug your shirt back on as fast as you can. Then the door swings wide open, and Frisk stands there in the doorway, looking uncertain. You gesture for them to come in, forcibly restraining your magic from destroying them where they stand, and they crawl up onto the bed beside you, frowning up at you sadly.

"whassamatter kid? can't sleep?" Their nightmares always coincide with a RESET or a different timeline coming into play, and they nod, rubbing their eyes. _Had a bad dream_ , they sign, and hug your midriff. Snagging your jacket from where it still lies on the bed, you hold it out to Frisk, who wraps themself in it with a grateful smile. You lie down, and wrap your arms around them.  
And completely by accident, Frisk's finger finds the gash in your upper left ribs, slotting neatly into it as she hugs you to sleep, and while the scratch has never pained you before, it aches mysteriously now, and you don't think it has anything to do with the phantom feeling of a knife running through it. You take a deep breath and close your eyes. Some mysteries you just don't want to know the answer to.


End file.
